Energy in ocean waves and its extraction by conversion to alternate energy forms, is well known and has been the subject of continuing efforts.
The wave energy exists in two forms, in a traveling wave seen as displacing the ocean in a vertical movement as the wave is seen to move transversely to the vertical movement and in a circular or rotational movement and energy. This traveling wave energy is most noticeable as the wave energy reaches the shore producing “breakers.” It may be seen off shore noticeable a “whitecaps,” where the vertical movement of the ocean in a localized area, as displaced by the wave energy raises the water level relative to its immediate surrounding level, causing the level to collapse, producing the “whitcap.”
The system for extracting traveling wave energy is known as the Pelamis Boom system. Vertical wave energy at or near the surface is commonly seen in long wavelength ocean swells. The Pelamis system operates by using hinged or rotatably linked parts placed in the path of the traveling wave energy. It bends or rotates about its links with the force of long wavelength waves and extracts energy from the vertical motion from these waves. As is well known, the vertical motion of the ocean wave imparts the same motion to linked parts, alternatively raising and lowering each of the linked part, in relation to adjoining linked parts, producing relative motion and displacement between the linked parts. The relative motion is convertible into hydraulic or electrical energy.
The system for extracting circular or rotational energy is known as the Salter's Duck. The Salter's Duck, as known, uses one or more blades optimally placed transverse to the rotational energy, to capture the force of the rotational energy in the form of the rotating or spinning blade. The rotational energy in the blade is captured, as is known, electrically by relative movement of a conductor in a magnetic field or by compression of a fluid, for example to operate a hydraulic device.
The use of the Pelamis system and the Slater's Duck System, have the disadvantages of inefficiencies from the circular wave energy on the Pelamis system and from the long wavelength wave energy on the Salter's Duck. For example, the Pelamis system is exposed to damage from the force of breakers or whitecaps, where the ocean is turbulent. Additionally the Salter's Duck may lose efficiency when exposed to rotational wave energy which is over the blades.
As may be understood from the following description of the disclosed invention, the disadvantages and inefficiencies of the separated Pelamis system and Salter's Duck system, may be overcome by combing the two systems.